


[Podfic] The Laws of Chess

by bagofthumbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chess, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: John assumes that Sherlock is playing chess by himself. Sherlock lets him think what he will - it's certainly better than admitting to the truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PostcardsfromTheoryland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostcardsfromTheoryland/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Laws of Chess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026540) by [PostcardsfromTheoryland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostcardsfromTheoryland/pseuds/PostcardsfromTheoryland). 



  


can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3gcd6pc6jkljwwd/the_laws_of_chess.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/15v1303r62ky1hd/the_laws_of_chess.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/the-laws-of-chess)



Reader's Notes:

This story is one of the earliest ones I read back when I first joined the Sherlock fandom. I loved it at the time, and was reminded of it recently, re-read it, and still love it. 

I'll always have a soft spot in my heart for Mycroft and Sherlock brotherly feels. 

It's short, set around The Reichenbach Falls timeframe. 

Any pronunciation fumblings are completely my fault, of course! :) 

Length: 19:02

Size: 11.2 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Much gratitude to postcardsfromtheoryland/author and sw70/beta.


End file.
